


Blank Space

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe has one rule.





	Blank Space

Jiwon has heard about Junhoe from different people he met at a particular bar. He is known for having a beautiful face that can take you to nirvana. If that face won't make you cum, Junhoe surely has the skills for that.

  
  
  
But Jiwon's Junhoe has one rule.

  
  
  
Jiwon for sure that his scalp will fall out any moment from all the bleaching it experienced. Its hard for him to look different but he always managed to look different from before whenever he meets Junhoe. He always sees Junhoe's eyes light up whenever they see each other for the 'First Time'. Today Jiwon grown out his hair for a bit and dyed it fiery red, to make sure he looks different, he decided to have his hair permed.

  
  
He meets Junhoe on the same bar they frequent, where he had made friends with the bartender who gives him tip whenever Junhoe comes.

  
  
The game starts when Junhoe gives him a look of recognition but stays on his sit, sipping on his drink slowly. Jiwon watch him attentively, sending winks here and there. The distanced flirting lasted an hour and then Junhoe stands up and disappeared in the dance floor. Jiwon counted twenty seconds before standing up as well.

  
  
His feet carries him infront of the washroom. When he opens the door, he sees Junhoe washing his hand trying to look busy. Jiwon goes to do his business and then washes his hands as well. Junhoe finished drying his hand and accidentally bumps into Jiwon as the latter was about to go dry his hand.

  
  
"Oh sorry" Junhoe says.

  
"It's fine, no worries" Jiwon gave him a smile "It's pretty crowded out there huh?"

  
"Yeah, it is. I would like to dance but I'm kinda distracted at the bar" Junhoe eyes him.

  
Jiwon wants to slam Junhoe on the nearest flat surface, but he keeps a naive face on. "Why's that?"

  
Junhoe traces his finger down Jiwon's chest. His dark, round eyes are hypnotic. Jiwon can smell his cologne, the woody, spicy scent he always wears; pathetically, that's enough to make him hard.

  
"What's your name?" Junhoe asks, pleasant but with an edge to it. This is a game, after all.

  
"Bobby" says Jiwon.

  
Junhoe smiled at him and nods "It's nice to meet you. Why don't we talk somewhere more private?"

So Jiwon-as-Bobby agrees, and together they take a taxi to a motel in the northeast, a neighbourhood far from where either of them live. Jiwon still hasn't been to Junhoe's apartment; maybe, he thinks in the taxi, he never will.

  
They get a room in the motel for the rest of the night, and as soon as they shut the door Junhoe steps close to Bobby and kisses him, moving his tongue around his mouth the way he already knows Jiwon likes. Junhoe would pull him in, make Jiwon give him more, bite his lips red and raw before they moved on to anything else. Junhoe whimpers and gasps when Bobby pulls away, he lets Bobby undress him and push him onto the bed and suck bruises on his shoulders and around his nipples.

"Tell me what you like, baby" Bobby whispers, and Junhoe shivers in his arms. In the beginning, he wasn't good at this part - Kim Jiwon only liked it one way, and wasn't very adventurous or creative, and the first few times he'd just been variations on himself. But once he felt more confident that he'd see Junhoe again, he'd allowed himself to try things he'd only read about. So Jinhwan had been into spanking; Yunhyeong bought Junhoe laced underwear and watched him walk around the bedroom; Donghyuk had liked being choked. Some of these kinks had become things Jiwon liked as well.  


Bobby, Jiwon decides, has Daddy kink "Tell daddy what do you want? ," he says, his voice dropping slightly. "Let daddy make you feel good"  
  


  
Junhoe whimpers in surprise. "I want you" he said as he opens his legs wider, inviting Bobby.

* * *

He holds Junhoe's wrists down on the bed as grinds his hips down, the undulations of his hips torturously slow, and Jiwon groans as he watches Junhoe's ass take in his cock again and again, widened just for him. This is truly what he likes most, and he'd have it all the time if he could. But Junhoe likes variety, and even under his conditions, what he has with Jiwon is a compromise. So for now, Jiwon contents himself with this, irregular encounters with Junhoe with a different name and personality every time, and the chance to lose himself in Junhoe again lessens the sting when Junhoe comes and moans Bobby's name instead of Jiwon's

  
Junhoe doesn't say his name, but he's looking in Jiwon's eyes as his hole clenches around Jiwon's cock, and that's good enough for him. Jiwon would smirk whenever Junhoe screams the word Daddy, being a good boy just for him. He closes his eyes and comes into Junho, and the smell of Junhoe's body is so heavy he can taste it on his tongue.

Jiwon gets off from Junhoe and cleans the both of them. It's always like this, after Jiwon indulging Junhoe's games, he takes care of them. After showering and dressing up, he looks at Junhoe whose surrounded with pillows and blankets. Jiwon wants to curl up around him and memorize the younger's body while he can.  


  
There's no long goobye, but Kim Bobby believes that there will be next time. "Call me?" Bobby asks as he left his number on a note on the bedside table.

  
  
"Of course," says Junhoe said sleepily. Even now, he sounds so genuine.  
  
  
  
  
_No you wont_.  


  
  
  
Bobby leans down, and pecks Junhoe on the lips instead. "I had a nice time," he says.

  
Junhoe smiles. "Me too."  


  
  
Bobby leaves Junhoe in the motel, and Jiwon leaves Bobbh the moment he steps into a taxi to take him back to apartment. He fiddles with his bangs all during the ride home. It will be a few weeks before he sees Junhoe again; next time, he'll try blonde.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading until here. Its been a while since I've written. With our fandom's situation, its kinda hard to write because you can't help but over think a lot of things. 
> 
> I really do appreciate you guys reading my works


End file.
